I Love it !
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: NaruXKakashi NaruXKakashiX? in second chapter. Naruto has fun in the forest with thanks to his sensei and a pervert. Rated M for Yaoi, man sex and lots of swearing...
1. I Love it !

**ok so this is my first story on here but its not my first fanfic. let me know what you think about it if you like it ill finish this and upload more.....**

**Pairing: Naruto X Kakashi **

**Rating: M (for a reason in the following fic is sex and swearing) **

**Yaoi = Man sex if you dont like it dont read it ... dont complain to me about it being gay i already warned you !!! =P  
**

**i dont own Naruto or any of its characters nor does this lil story here make me any money ... i wish ! hahah :3**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto was pinned down. Kakashi was growling in his ear making him all the hornier.

"Do you want it? Huh slut boy do you want my cock in your ass?"

Naruto was flushed and fidgeting he desperately wanted more friction on his prominent erection.

"Uhn …Yes … Yes I want it … I want your cock in my ass … please …" Naruto begged

Kakashi released a shiver as he looked down at the sight of a naked blushing Naruto begging to be fucked.

"Suck" Kakashi demanded as he shoved his fingers into the young genin's mouth.

Naruto's tongue swirled around the older mans fingers coating them in his saliva, imagining it was his lovers cock in his mouth not his fingers.

"Oh god you're a little whore aren't you? You're way too good at that Naruto … You suck too much cock." Kakashi moaned. To others it would sound as though Kakashi was being mean to the blond Kyuubi container but the truth was Naruto loved every second of it

Kakashi removed his fingers from his lover's mouth and positioned two fingers at the blonde's entrance. Naruto moaned loudly as they entered him, not caring that they were outside in the woods where Kiba often walked Akamaru. The only thing that mattered was that they were on a flat surface (the floor) and that the one he loved was about to fuck him.

"Looks like the little slut boy likes that…..Do you? Tell me how much you love my fingers in your ass" Kakashi demanded whilst pumping his fingers in and out of the others tight entrance.

"Oh… Kakashi …I love it ….I …ah….love it!"

"What? What do you love?" Kakashi asked whilst adding a third finger.

"I love you fingers in my ass……Ahhh!!"

After he felt Naruto was sufficiently prepared he pulled his fingers out f the boy who in turn whined from loss. It wasn't long before he was filled again as Kakashi positioned himself at the boys entrance and pushed.

"Ahhh" Naruto cried "Oh sensei its so big!"

Gods this boy was so hot! The silver haired ninjas mind was coming undone at the seams, his sanity slipping through his fingers like sand.

Kakashi didn't bother going slowly he was too far gone and didn't think he could have even if he tried.

"S-sensei… your so big … and hard" Naruto moaned whilst wrapping his legs round the older mans waist in an attempt to push him deeper. "Ohhh… sensei …please fuck me …harder"

Kakashi visibly shuddered and slammed into his lovers ass, hearing him talk like that had almost made him lose control but somehow he had managed to hold on (seriously when did Naruto get so hot?!) His eye lids were half open only revealing a little of the sky blue eyes underneath. His skin was flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat which made his blond tresses cling to his head.

Kakashi's eyes looked further down at the blonde's body his cute abs, not too muscled but present all the same, down towards the seal that looked so much like a tattoo around his belly button and finally at his ass where he could see his cock disappearing and reappearing from within that gloriously tight heat.

Naruto could see the lust in his lovers mismatched eyes, it was like fire, and those eyes were looking directly at him, at his body and Naruto was happy he could make his Sensei feel that way. If Naruto wasn't already naked he would have felt so under the intense gaze of the other man. That look alone was enough to want to make him cum! Reaching up one hand Naruto began to stroke himself, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed, he was so close now he thought he was going to go insane.

"Ah…. Fuck Sensei …"

Kakashi changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and was rewarded when he nailed Naruto's prostate dead on.

"Ahhhhh FUCK ME SENSEI!" Naruto cried and it was a short 3 thrusts later that had Naruto cumming all over himself and his Sensei.

Kakashi pulled out of his spent lover and began roughly stroking himself. He could feel his orgasm was close the heat in his stomach was building up and becoming unbearable then suddenly it exploded and Kakashi spilt his hot, sticky seed all over Naruto's chest and abs.

Kakashi was panting hard and trying to regain his composure but failing miserably. Deciding to give up Kakashi laid on the ground next to Naruto and pulled him into his arms.

Unbeknown to the two exhausted Ninja they where being watched by a now very horny genin…

* * *

**so thats it the first chapter ... hope you all enjoyed it as im sure you've gathered i am a perv and i love the words fuck and cock... member just doest cut it for me .... anyways review pls !! ive already written the 2nd chapter for this but depending how you guys take to this will be whether i put up the next chapter or remove this and try and tone it down abit haha ^.~ **

**on the other hand if you want it more graphic let me know and ill try and tone it up !! hahaha i also take requests ( as if i wasnt busy enough !! XD )  
**


	2. Harder, Harder !

Kiba sighed. He had no idea how he had got himself into this situation …or to get himself out of it. He was taking his usual morning walk when he heard a strange noise just ahead, so concealing his presence he stalked closer using the trees and bushes for cover. But when he got to the source of the noise his poor little heart nearly stopped!

"Do you want it? Huh slut boy do you want my cock in your ass?"

Cautiously peeking out of a gap in the bushes he was shocked to see a naked Kakashi pinning an equally naked Naruto to the floor.

"Uhn …Yes … Yes I want it … I want your cock in my ass … please …" Naruto begged

Kiba was stuck and he didn't know what to do … if he moved now he might be caught and labelled as a pervert… but part of him couldn't tear his eyes away from the two men in front of him, and to his dismay he began to harden.

The Dog Nin couldn't help himself the sight in front of him was so erotic and the way Naruto was being spoken to …god it was driving him wild! He wondered what it would be like to have the older ninja talking to him like that, to have his gruff voice growling in his ears calling him a slut, a whore and a bitch. The brunette suppressed a moan. He was fully hard now and aching.

The young genin was brought crashing back to earth by the sound of Naruto's lusty voice.

"Ahhh ….Oh sensei it's so big!"

Blinking Kiba saw the silver haired jounin pounding into the young blond.

Reaching into his trousers Kiba pulled out his erection and began to stroke himself, as he watched his comrade being fucked mercilessly by his sensei.

"Ahhhhh FUCK ME SENSEI!"

Naruto came his seed shooting over his hand and chest.

Kakashi pulled out of his spent lover and began roughly stroking himself. He could feel his orgasm was close the heat in his stomach was building up and becoming unbearable then suddenly it exploded and Kakashi spilt his hot, sticky seed all over Naruto's chest and abs.

Kiba gasped softly at the sight in front of him as Kakashi came and imagined it was him being cummed on.

Kakashi laid on the floor cuddling his lover and Kiba turned his back to the two resting on a tree and let out a soft moan as he came over his hand.

Almost instantly Kakashi sat back up again and put his finger to his lips signalling that his lover stay quiet. Then getting up and moving towards the sound (not caring that he was naked) he found Kiba in his hiding place cock still in cum covered hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then?"

Kiba could have sworn his heart stopped as he looked up into the incredibly handsome face of the silver haired ninja.

"I-I …uh .. I was just ….um…"

" Oh poor Kiba did you want in on the fun?" Kakashi teased holding out his hand "Come. Ill make sure your treated well"

Kiba considered his options .. He could run but he knew he wouldn't get very far before the jounin caught him…. Or he could take hold of the hand extended to him and possibly have some fun.

Kiba had made up his mind. So he hooked the fingers of his free hand in the waistband of his trousers about to put his cock away when Kakashi stopped him.

"What are you doing? Did I tell you to put it away huh bitch? Leave it out and come with me" Kakashi growled all traces of niceties gone and so was the hand offering to help him up.

Kiba got up and followed Kakashi to over to where Naruto was lying propped up on his elbows.

"Ah so it was you…"

Kiba gasped he never realised Naruto could look so sexy he was still covered in his and Kakashi's cum a look of pure bliss on his flushed face.

"Strip" Kakashi ordered Kiba who was slightly taken aback but complied anyway. Whilst doing so he tried not to look at the two other men as their eyes devoured his body.

"Oh sensei! Kiba-kun has a really nice body" Naruto smiled

"He does indeed" Kakashi replied

Once Kiba was completely naked he sat down on the floor next to the others.

"Before fun comes punishment pervert boy" Kakashi smirked at the look on Kiba's face as his eyes widened and the his head lowered. "You have to lick slut boy over there clean of all the cum on him"

"But-"

"No buts pervert boy now get over there and lick my cum off his body"

Kiba gave in knowing there was no other way he was going to be fucked if he didn't do it. Kneeling between Naruto's legs he leaned forward and licked a long hot trail from the blonds belly button to his collar bone.

"Ahhh" Naruto moaned

Feeling more confident Kiba placed one hand on the younger boys hips and licked again but this time he made sure to go over his nipple, causing him to moan wantonly.

Naruto was lost. The feel of the brunettes hot tongue on his body was bringing his erection back.

"Ah gods don't stop Kiba …please don't stop" Naruto begged as he gripped a hand in the others hair.

Kakashi looked on with a slightly dreamy expression on his face as his lover was licked clean by another man, his previously flaccid member erect once again.

"Stop now Pervert Boy. He's clean enough."

Kiba barely heard the order to stop he was so lost in his ministrations.

"Now Kiss him" Kakashi ordered and both genin's happily did as they were told. Their soft lips meeting in a passion filled kiss. Kiba licked Naruto's bottom lip for entry which he was instantly granted, their tongues meeting in an erotic and sensual dance.

Naruto moaned into the kiss he could taste himself and his lover on the tongue of the other boy. Wanting more he gripped Kiba's hair in both his hands pulling him closer. This kiss was seriously making him reconsider his definition of oral sex!

Kakashi was getting so turned on by the scene in front of him he was surprised he had managed to hold out and not touch himself.

"Stop" Kakashi commanded. The two boys reluctantly did as they were told and looked at him. "Slut Boy I want you to prepare the pervert for me"

Kiba didn't really mind being called a pervert by Kakashi in fact if it was possible it was turning him on more.

"Kiba lay down" Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear.

Kiba shuddered and lay down on his back, when he looked up Naruto was sitting in between his legs seductively sucking on his fingers. Kiba moaned gently at the sight as Naruto removed his fingers and placed his index finger first at the others entrance and pushing it passed the tight ring of muscle, pumping it in and out of Kiba. Not long after a second finger was added and then a third.

"Sensei ? He's ready now"

"Good… Kiba get on all fours…. Like a dog … your about to become my bitch" Kakashi smirked.

As excited as Kiba was he couldn't help but feel a little nervous… was it going to hurt? How much would it hurt? But then going by what Naruto looked like when he was getting fucked it didn't look like it hurt too much, anything Naruto could do Kiba was sure he could do better!

Kiba got on all fours and was filled by Kakashi almost straight away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…… Oh god! .. Your so big!"

Kakashi smiled and began thrusting into the boy ninja below him.

"Hey ! You leaving me out ?!?!?! Sensei how could you be so mean??" Naruto whined. " I want to be fucked too !!!"

This gave Kakashi an idea. Wrapping his arm around Kiba's waist and pulled him almost upright.

"There's your cock slut boy you figure out what you want to do with it" Kakashi smiled evilly.

Naruto was about to move when Kiba lifted an arm behind his head and wrapped it around Kakashi's neck, moaning gutturally at this new angle and deepness. Gods they look so hot like that Naruto thought as he crawled over to them.

Kiba felt weird. He never thought having another mans cock shoved up his ass would feel so good! He opened his eyes ( when did he close them ?!?! ) and looked down to see Naruto kneeling in front of him.

"Please …Please enter me ….."

"You better do as he says Pervert boy" Kakashi whispered in his ear making him shudder. Bringing his arm down he placed both hands on the blond's hips and pulled him backwards onto his aching erection.

"Ahhhh….."

"Shiiiit … you're so …damn tight"

At first finding a rhythm was difficult but soon all three men found one that worked. Kakashi pulled out of Kiba when he pushed into Naruto and pounded into Kiba when he pulled out of Naruto.

"How does this feel Pervert boy ? Do you like being filled by me ?"

"Y-yes" Kiba felt like he was slowly going insane.

"Yes what?"

"I love being filled by you Sensei"

"Good" Kakashi whispered and rewarded the boy with a particularly hard thrust, which set off a chain reaction. Kiba moaned and was shoved harder into the firm ass in front of him accidentally hitting Naruto's prostate dead on, Naruto grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself.

"Uhn .. Fuck…. Kiba .. Sensei ..im so close.. Please fuck me harder"

Kakashi picked up the speed of his thrust which forced Kiba to do so as well and in a mere matter of minutes they were all cumming Naruto first.

"OH FUCK!! …KIIIIIBA!!!" Naruto cried as he came all over his hand and the forest floor.

Kiba next.

"UHNNN SENSEI" Kiba moaned cumming deep inside the tightened ass muscles of the blond boy.

Kakashi last and he came with a small grunt inside the brunette. Pulling out he sat on the floor next to the two genin's who had fallen asleep on the forest floor.

"Psht. Kids." Kakashi mumbled with a smile.


End file.
